Les amants karmiques
by YEYEL29
Summary: Beaucoup de ceux que nous croisons au quotidien sont des âmes que nous côtoyons en fait depuis plusieurs vies. Et si Caroline et Klaus s'étaient déjà rencontrés et aimés dans une vie antérieure lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore vampires ? Se pourrait-il être la raison de leur attirance aujourd'hui à Mystic Falls ? #Klaroline #Kennet #Kalijah
1. Chapter 1

**KOUKOU LES LECTEURS **

**Alors je m'essaie à une nouvelle fiction. Je vous poste le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Donc si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi. Comme ça, ça me permettra de savoir si je la continue ou pas.. **

**Voilà BISOUS !**

Les personnages ne sont pas les miens = la fiction n'a aucun rapport direct avec la série.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les amants karmiques<span>**

Des régressions rapportent que des liens avec des proches peuvent remonter à plusieurs centaines d'années. Des liens tissés entre deux êtres, malgré des obstacles insurmontables, sont si puissants qu'ils survivent au-delà du temps, parfois d'époques si lointaines qu'elles nous semblent faire partie de l'histoire de l'Humanité. Ces amants karmiques, mus par un amour très fort, peuvent se retrouver au cours de plusieurs vies.

* * *

><p><em>1416, Siècle charnière entre le Moyen-âge et la Renaissance. Siècle de Gutenberg, de Christophe Colomb.<em>

_Dans une petite province de la Serbie, vivait le baron lestat Pavlovna, sa femme et ses deux filles._

_Ils habitaient tous les quatre dans une demeure modeste, un petit château de campagne. Une quinzaine de domestiques était sous les ordres de la famille._

_La famille Pavlovna n'était pas excessivement riche, mais suffisamment pour organiser de belles réceptions._

_Katherine L'ainée, était considérée comme la plus belle des sœurs. Coquette, distinguée, jamais elle ne faisait d'écart. Nombreux prétendants frappaient à sa porte. Mais elle était promise depuis l'âge de ses 5 ans._

_Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans, il était temps pour elle de se marier. __Pourquoi aurait-elle échappé à la règle ? Une année de plus et elle ne serait plus jouvencelle mais vieille fille.  
><em>

_Caroline quant à elle, était la cadette à peine plus jeune, était tout le contraire de sa sœur Katherine. Les cheveux dorés comme le blé, des yeux vert émeraude. Sa particularité était de ne pas être comme les autres filles, à se pomponner toute la journée et à se demander qu'elle robe, elle allait porter pour le prochain bal. _

_Engagée, elle délivrait discrètement de la nourriture aux plus démunies surtout aux enfants. Elle prodiguait des soins et aidait parfois le médecin du village. Habile à l'épée tout comme à cheval, elle aurait pu mettre plus d'un chevalier de la garde à terre. Son père était fier d'elle, il n'avait eu que des filles, alors le coté garçon manqué de Caroline lui comblait le manque d'un fils._

_Malgré leurs différences, Katherine et Caroline s'appréciaient énormément et se racontaient tout. Elles dormaient tout le temps ensemble._

_Les ronflements de Caroline berçaient Katherine tandis que, les pieds glacés de Katherine refroidissaient le corps brulant de Caroline. Elles se complétaient._

_Madame Pavlovna était proche de l'ainée._

_Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se chamaille avec Caroline. Anne désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui ne lui convienne._

_Depuis qu'elles avaient atteint l'âge de se marier, la mère des deux filles, Anne, les avaient séparés. Elle avait déplacé leurs chambres à l'opposer l'une de l'autre et des gardes étaient placés devant leurs chambres pendant la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas que la personnalité de Caroline déteigne sur sa sœur. Katherine n'avait même plus l'autorisation de faire du cheval. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse : « Les dames ne montent pas à cheval. C'est très inconvenant » À la place, elle passait ses journées à broder et à lire. Des journées pour les mémères disait caroline._

_L'arrivée de la famille Michaelson, mettait le château sens dessus dessous. Tous les domestiques se mettaient à l'œuvre. Il y avait tellement peu de visiteurs que les chambres inoccupées sentaient le renfermer et des boules de poussières commençaient à se former sur et sous les meubles. Il fallait ouvrir les fenêtres, changer les draps, laver le sol, les rideaux, mettre de la lavande en dessous des oreillers. Chaque femme de chambre se bousculait et se marchait sur les pieds._

_Le vaisselier devait être astiqué, l'escalier ciré. Les cartes d'invitation, heureusement, avaient été envoyées depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque bonne famille. Les troubadours et ménestrels, s'exerçaient, sous l'œil attentif du maitre de salle. Avec Madame Pavlov sous les ordres, il y avait intérêt de se s'atteler à la tâche sous peine de finir ses jours aux cachots._

_Connaissant les projets de sa femme, Mr lestat était parti à la chasse avec un vieille ami. Il considérait que les hommes n'avaient pas leurs places dans la préparation des festivités et de décoration de maison. De plus, sa femme allait être sur les nerfs et allait s'en prendre à son mari si quelques choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Caroline avait supplié son père de l'emmener avec lui. Mais il avait refusé._

_La famille Michaelson était en chemin depuis 3 jours de leur domaine de Bronxski. Les hommes faisaient route à cheval tandis que Rebecca la sœur, faisait route en calèche. Les bagages sur le toit et les biens précieux dans le coffre en dessous de la robe de la demoiselle._

_Rebecca, souleva le rideau vert qui empêchait le soleil d'entrer dans l'habitacle et sortit la tête._

- Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? _Elijah le plus élégant et diplomate des frères lui répondit._

- Je dirai, dans 1 heure environs.

- Il était temps, je commençais à regretter d'être partie. Qu'elle idée de choisir une fiancée habitant aussi loin.

- Klaus ne la pas choisit, c'était un accord avec père et mère, il y a fort longtemps.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Il a sûrement dû trouver une autre route.

- En même temps, je le comprends, déjà qu'une femme est une source d'ennui alors en plus si elle est laide. Je serais point étonné si nous apprenions qu'il s'est enfuit. _Intervint Kol._

- Tu es vraiment qu'un bougre et un idiot Kol.

- Oh madame ronchonne, comment voulez-vous qu'un gentil homme s'intéresse à vous, avec un caractère comme le votre ?

- Bien entendu, mon cher frère, si chaque homme devait prendre votre exemple, ils se marieront qu'avec des filles les plus inintéressantes qu'il soit. _Lui lança-t-elle avant de refermer le rideau pour couper court à là conversation._

_Elijah rigolait à voir ces frères se chamailler. C'était comme ça depuis le début du voyage._

_Kol le regarda et haussa les épaules._

- Qu'ai-je dit ? N'ai-je pas raison ?

_Cette question resta en suspens. Elijah ne réagissait jamais aux provocations de Kol. La meilleure façon de calmer les ardeurs de Kol était de ne pas lui répondre.  
><em>

Les parents Klaus avaient promis leurs fils à la première fille du clan Pavlovna. Un accord avait été conclu et signé. Rien ne pouvait donc entraver leur mariage. Leurs domaines respectifs étant éloignés, il ne s'était encore jamais rencontré.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline avait préféré faire du cheval que de suivre sa mère et sa sœur faire des essayages de robe. Elle avait demandé à sa servante Bonnie de la couvrir entre-temps l'arrivée des invités. En partant, Katherine avait lancé un regard dans la direction de sa sœur. Si ces yeux pouvaient parler, ils diraient : « Je t'envie, j'aimerais pouvoir aller me balader moi aussi »<em>

_Anne avait fait porter des robes de Paris, de Londres, et d'Allemagne. Katherine anticipait de longs et interminables monologues de sa mère à chaque essayage._

_"Celle-ci est parfaite. Toutefois, la couleur de l'autre robe était plus majestueux. Celle-ci est bien trop décolletée, bien trop épaisse, bien trop rêche..." _

* * *

><p><em>Entre temps, Klaus s'était perdu dans les bois. Il avait eu la fâcheuse idée de prendre un chemin différent. Passer 3 jours en compagnie de ses frères et sœur lui était insupportable. Entre sa sœur qui bougonnait toutes les minutes, et son frère kol et ses blagues volant de plus en bas, il lui fallait prendre de la distance. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine.<em>

_Il s'approcha et vit une femme lui tournant le dos, tirant sur son cheval qui s'était embourbé dans la vase. Il avait énormément plu la nuit dernière. C'était stupide de vouloir se promener hors sentier. Peut-être pas aussi stupide que de quitter frère et sœur pour aller se perdre dans une forêt inconnue songea-t-il._

_Il décida de rebrousser chemin avant qu'elle ne le voit. Mais celle-ci se retourna._

_De dos, l'accoutrement recouvert de boue, la femme paraissait avoir la quarantaine. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, Klaus s'était rendu compte que derrière ces habits sales se cachait une femme âgée d'à peine 16 ans et d'une extrême beauté. Elle avait les yeux encore plus bleus que les siens. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient ramassés en une queue de cheval en désordre. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés._

- Vous là-bas ! Vous pourriez au moins venir m'aider. On ne vous a jamais appris la galanterie ? Tous les hommes sont-ils aussi peu gentlemen ?

_Klaus surpris regarda derrière lui. Personne. C'était donc bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Comment osait-elle l'aborder de la sorte. Dans un langage qui pour Klaus n'était pas digne même pour une domestique. Il descendit de son cheval et avança vers elle en blasphémant. Elle ne le connaissait pas de réputation, mais, il comptait bien se présenter dans les formes... Dès les premiers pas, ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la masse noirâtre de vase mélangée à des bouts de bois, lui rendant la tâche de marcher plus difficile.  
><em>

_Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il était intrigué par la beauté de la jeune femme. C'était étrange, ses gestes et son accoutrement avaient tout l'air d'une gueux, mais son visage dégager quelque chose de plus... De plus royale._

- Il était temps, pendant un instant j'ai cru, que vous étiez collé à votre selle.

_Ne lui répondant toujours pas et voyant qu'il la fixait le front rembruni, Caroline murmura :_ génial, je suis tombée sur un sourd et muet. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Je ne suis ni sourd, ni muet. Par contre, je doute que vous sachiez à qui vous vous adressez.

- Un imbécile ?

_Klaus voyait rouge. Il serra le poing._

- Personne, ne m'a jamais traité de la sorte.

- Excepter aujourd'hui. _Lui cracha-t-elle amèrement._

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, j'ai châtié plus d'une pour bien moins que ça.

- Vous vous entendriez bien avec ma mère alors. Elle aussi son plus grand plaisir, c'est de malmener des personnes pour ensuite les jeter aux oubliettes.

- Votre mère ? pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous parliez de vous-même.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais un idiot._ riposta t-elle avec sarcasme._

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? _L'idée de la gifler laissa place à la curiosité. Cette désinvolture la rendait certainement bien trop sexy à son goût._

_Caroline se retourna pour dégager un morceau de sa robe accrochée à une branche, se releva et attendit quelques secondes en l'observant de la même manière que lui, avec curiosité. Elle lui sourit avec espièglerie._

- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous donne mon nom sachant que votre plus grande spécialité est le cachot. _Lui répliqua t-elle avant d'enchaîner._ Je serais trop sotte de vous donner les informations qui vous permettrons de me retrouver facilement, une fois que j'aurais quitté les lieux.

_Klaus resta sans mot dire. Aucune répartit ne lui sortit de sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait manquer de mots. Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans les arbres, passa sur les épaules dénudées de Caroline. Elle frictionna les mains contre ses épaules pour se réchauffer._

_Klaus prit les rênes du cheval des mains de Caroline._

- Je vais vous aider, je ne suis pas certain que vous trouverez un gentleman dans les environs avant un certain moment et d'ici là, vous risquez d'attraper froid. _Lui assura t-il sourire crispé._

_Il y avait en lui, c'est certain un aspect un peu farouche qui déconcerta Caroline._

_Klaus n'éprouva aucune difficulté l'extirper le cheval de la vase. Le seul problème, C'est qu'en reculant, Klaus ne vit pas les branchages jonchant sur le sol et perdit l'équilibre, le faisant tomber sur son arrière-train. Son pantalon était immaculé de souillure. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire. Il la regarda furieux._

- Attendez, je vais vous aider dit-elle toujours le rire pendu aux lèvres. _Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la refusa. Il était hors de question qu'une femme l'aide pour quelque raison et encore plus se moque de lui. Il se sentait honteux, sale, ridicule. Il repoussa la main de Caroline et se leva par lui-même. Caroline fut surprise qui ne lui accepte son aide. Le mépris qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui lorsqu'il était sur son cheval, l'envahit à nouveau._

- Très bien, selon votre bon-vouloir. _Elle croisa les bras et le toisa de mécontentement._

_Klaus ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il était bien trop en colère. Cette femme malgré sa beauté, devait recevoir une bonne correction. Il avança vers elle, la main posée sur son épée. Mais en entendant au loin Elijah, il s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Il monta sur son cheval et s'en alla s'en mot dire, laissant la jeune femme inconnue._

_Au château, les derniers préparatifs prenaient place._

_Les essayages avaient enfin terminé au grand plaisir de Katherine._

_Elle et sa mère, enfin surtout sa mère avait opté pour une robe pourpre. Le corset de Katherine était encore plus serré qu'a l'habitude. Elle avait des difficultés pour respirer. On lui avait bouclé les cheveux et les avait relevés dans un chignon._

_Les seins de Katherine étaient à la limite de déborder. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elles attendaient dans le salon des convives et patientaient de voir une escorte de garde au bout de la longue allée d'arbres d'alignement._

_La fin d'après-midi arrivait. Anne avait fini de se préparer et regardait par la fenêtre. Katherine finissait de broder une petite chemise de toile._

Mon dieu, mais où est ta sœur ? Ils vont bientôt arriver et elle n'est n'y changer, ni laver. Cette fille, me rend les nerfs à vif. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille aussi impétueuse. _Anne leva la main pour masser ses tempes. Pour autant, cela n'apaisa guère les inquiétudes d'Anne._

_Katherine s'approcha et posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle arrivera à temps.

- Tu es toujours à protéger ta sœur. Tu ne devrais... Seigneur Katherine, regarde, ils arrivent !

_Le sourire réapparu sur le visage d'Anne_. Venez Katherine, e_lle lui prit la main et la posa sur son avant-bra_s. Allons accueillir nos invités.

_Klaus avait retrouvé le chemin vers ses frères et sœur. Il regarda s'égailler un vol d'oiseaux au dessus de lui sur un ciel bleu azur. Tandis qu'une brise du sud soufflait sa douceur sur les arbres. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher du souvenir d'un regard d'émeraude, étincelant et des quelques paroles violentes et désagréables échangées dans l'après-midi. Il détourna ses pensées vagabondes sur un sujet plus agréable : sa fiancée qui méritait sa pleine attention._

- Tu n'es pas trop stressé ? _Elijah s'était approché de Klaus au point que leurs chevaux se mirent sur la même cadence._

- Non, de ce que je peux voir au loin, elle a l'air tout à fait plaisante.

- Je suis ravi pour toi. Si père et mère n'avait pas arrangé le mariage, j'avais bien peur que tu ne choisisses rien d'autre qu'une vie dépravée.

- _Klaus se mit à rire à plein poumon. _J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit trompé de fils pour ce mariage arrangé. Tu ferais un bien meilleur gendre que moi. Tu es si romantique. Peut-être que la deuxième des sœurs pourrait te séduire.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal d'être romantique.

_Kol les interrompit._

- Mes frères, nous y sommes.

- À votre avis laquelle est votre future épouse, la belle brune à la robe pourpre ou la femme qui sourit tellement, que la poudre sur son teint va finir par éclater.

- Pourquoi là ton déjà emmené avec nous ? _Questionna Rebecca qui avait enlever les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la brise fraiche traverser de part et d'autre la calèche._

-Pour éviter à tes chers prétendants de réaliser la plus belle ignominie du siècle. Lui fit Kol en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Elijah grand prince se rangea du côté de sa sœur. Arrête Kol ça suffit. Sinon je vais devoir la laisser te frapper avec ces petits points inefficaces.

Kol cessa sa provocation, mais continua à rire en voyant la tête renfrognée de sa sœur. Il l'adorait, mais au fond, elle était une cible facile à atteindre.

_Katherine et Anne s'étaient installées au bas des marches pour mieux accueillir leurs hôtes. Tous les domestiques étaient rangés à gauche, les mains derrière leurs dos et prêts à décharger les bagages dès qu'ils auront reçu l'__ordre. Elijah fut le premier à descendre de son cheval, suivit de Klaus et de kol. Il alla ouvrir la porte du carrosse et tendit la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à descendre. Les robes de cette époque étaient si imposantes qu'elles demandaient aux jeunes filles une très grande concentration pour ne pas perdre pied._

_Klaus fut le premier à saluer ses hôtes. Il prit la main de Katherine et lui posa délicatement un baiser sur la main._

- Klaus Michaelson pour vous servir. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle...?

- _Elle le salua d'une révérence avant de répondre_ : Katherine. Le plaisir est partagé. Je suis ravie de faire enfin la rencontre de mon fiancé. I_ls se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Anne les interrompirent pour se présenter. Elle tendit la main vers Klaus._

- Je suis Anne, la mère de cette merveilleuse fille. Je suis navrée de vous accueillir seule, mais mon mari n'est toujours pas rentré de la chasse. Je m'excuse de son retard.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends qu'il ait pu être retardé par ses occupations. Lui dit-il sincèrement.

Il lui déposa un bref baiser avant de se remettre à étudier de haut en bas sa future femme. Il était subjugué par la perfection de son visage, sa taille fille et sa bonne conduite. Il était nullement déçu du choix de ses parents. Il en déduisit qu'elle ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

- Je vous présente ma sœur Rebecca, mon frère Elijah et le plus jeune des mes frères Kol. Chacun, à leurs tours se présentèrent.

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semblait que vous aviez deux filles ? Interpella Rebecca.

- Vous avez raison. Caroline, ma cadette se sentait un peu fébrile. Je lui ai demandé de se reposer. Elle nous rejoindra pour le diner.

_Après les présentations et à travers l'agitation des domestiques qui débarrassaient, valise après valise. Rebecca et ses frères suivirent Katherine et sa mère. Ils gagnèrent la respectable haute demeure de 3 étages surmontée d'un pignon en surplomb._

_Caroline arriva à la tomber de la nuit par la cuisine. Elle sauta sur le comptoir et attrapa une pomme et y planta ses dents avec envie laissant couler un filet du jus de la pomme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de sa manche._

_Bonnie entra dans la cuisine, un plat en argent presque vide. Elle ramenait le reste de l'entrée avant de servir le pla_t.

- Caroline ! Votre mère vous cherche. Elle est furieuse.

- Je me doute. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne réprimande. Demain sera un autre jour.

- Je ne crois pas ma fille. C_aroline n'avait pas vu qu'Anne se tenait derrière elle, les mains sur les hanches avec un regard furieux._

- Mère, vous étiez là ? Je ne vous point entendu. _Elle descendit du comptoir, épousseta légèrement sa robe et sourit._

_Les yeux d'Anne s'arrondirent comme deux soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la robe de sa fille._

- Miséricorde, mais où êtes-vous allez vous salir ? Ne vous ai-je pas assez répété que ce n'était pas digne d'une demoiselle. Bonnie, ordonna-t-elle sans poser de regard sur la domestique, emmené Caroline se changer immédiatement. _Lançant son doigt vers sa fille, elle répliqua_ : ne faites pas attendre plus longtemps nos invités. Tâcher d'être prête pour le dessert. Et surtout !

_Caroline lui coupa la parole._

- Je sais, ne pas parler, ne pas rigoler, ne pas respirer.

- Attention jeune fille, si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, je vous enferme à doubles tours dans votre chambre, jusqu'à que votre sœur soit mariée.

- Si père était là..

- Il vous dirait là même chose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas lorsqu'il rentrera, il aura le droit aux mêmes réprimandes.

_Dans la chambre, les servantes vidaient dans la baignoire avec précaution, l'eau chauffée au préalable dans la cuisine._

_La baignoire était en bois de châtaigner poli, toujours garnie en son fond et sur ses bords du drap de molleton épais qu'on y mettait pour éviter les échardes._

- Alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment sont-ils ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous répondre, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour les observer.

_Caroline se retourna et appuya son menton contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle arbora son air persuasif. Bonnie n'ignorait pas que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas donner de réponse, sa maitresse ne la lâcherai point._

- Ils sont tous les trois très beaux. Votre beau-frère ne semble pas très loquace. Katherine risque de ne...

- Oh, tu sais, Katherine est si docile, qu'elle ne trouvera jamais à rien à redire.

- Et les autres ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais combien sont-ils dans cette famille.

- Retournez-vous que je puisse continuer à démêler vos cheveux. Caroline s'exécuta. Pour répondre à votre question, ils sont 5. Klaus l'ainée, suivit d'Elijah, de Finn, de Rebecca et enfin de Kol.

- Une fille parmi quatre hommes, elle en a de la chance.

- Du peu que j'ai pu voir, elle me semble suffisante. _Bonnie mis un linge propre autour du corps trempé de Caroline._

- Qui a choisi cette robe ? _En regardant la masse verte nuance viride étendu sur le lit._

- Votre mère. Elle a dit que le vert relèverait la couleur de vos yeux. _Caroline soupira. _

_Sur chaque mi-bras était suspendu de la dentelle blanche qui tombait environ sur 20 cm. Une ceinture brodée, où pendait une aumônière allait souligner les courbes de Caroline._

- S'il le faut. _Bonnie l'aida à mettre la robe._

- Ne sers pas trop, voyons.

- Je n'ai pas le choix

- Il semble que la robe ne soit trop petite.

- Non, c'est l'effet des nouvelles robes de paris. Plus s'est serrée et cintrée plus s'est raffinée.

- Il a toujours été dit que les Parisiennes aimaient souffrir pour être belles, je comprends maintenant tout le sens de cette phrase. _Dit-elle le souffle court pendant que Bonnie tirait sur les lacets de la robe. Pour ne plus penser à la douleur, continua la dernière conversation._

- Lequel est le plus beau ?

- Puis-je vous proposer d'aller vous enquérir par vous-même et nous en reparlerons ensuite. J'ai terminé, vous pouvez rejoindre vos hôtes mademoiselle.

- Mes cheveux ?

- Vos cheveux sont très beaux lâchés mademoiselle.

- Merci Bonnie, que ferais-je sans toi. _Elle la prit dans les bras_. Combien de fois ne t'ai-je dit de me tutoyer. Toi et moi sommes amis non ?

- Bien entendu, Mademoiselle.

_Bonnie suivit Caroline. Elle resta en retrait lorsque sa maitresse descendit les escaliers. Elle se mit à repenser à l'interaction qu'elle avait eu fin d'après-midi. Elle avait menti à sa maitresse. Elle avait eu le temps d'étudier les frères Michaelson. Surtout l'un deux._

_Lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, Bonnie avait malencontreusement fait tomber un vase avec des fleurs fanées sur le sol. Le plus jeune des frères s'était retourné et avait accouru vers elle._

- Vous n'avez rien mademoiselle. _Bonnie gardait les yeux baisser comme devait faire les personnes de son rang et ne répondit pas._

_Il l'aida à ramasser les morceaux brisés par terre._

- Pouvez-vous me répondre, tout va bien ?

- Très bien je vous remercie. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Tant mieux.

_Kol se leva et pris par le bras Bonnie pour l'aider à se relever. Elle rajusta avec des gestes maladroits les plis de son voile, ce qui amusa kol._

- Merci monsieur.

- Mais de rien. La prochaine fois, appelez-moi dès que vous avez besoin d'un chevalier servant. J'accourais. I_l se pencha pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un sourire._

_Il partit en courant rejoindre les autres. Bonnie resta tétanisée quelque seconde. Un homme de rang supérieur avait été si gentil avec elle. Son sang battait, cognait comme un oiseau fou à ses tempes dans ses veines dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était dite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tire des conclusions de cet échange et se jura qu'il n'y en aurait plus aucun._


	2. Chapter 2

**KOUKOU LES LOULOUS **

**J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à poster le deuxième chapitre ^^  
><strong>

**GROS GROS stress en perspective parce que le début d'une fiction est toujours plus facile à écrire que le deuxième. Car le deuxième donne une tournure des prochains évènements. Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. **

**J'espère que vous allez autant aimé que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit. **

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont posté une review. Vous avez été plusieurs à demander une suite.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponse aux reviews :<span> **

Floriane 13 : Ah une habituée :D Merci de me suivre et pour avoir été la première à envoyer une review. GRos bisous. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Kansasbykeres : Moi aussi c'est mes 3 couples préférés. La relation Kalijah va être plus délicate a écrire. A prendre avec des pincettes ^^ bisous

mariam : Deux reviews :D Merci beaucoup. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura une suite.

jayanthi : J'adore tout ce qui se passe dans le passé. Les robes que la femme avait avant me fait rêver.

elo69 : J'ai bien rigolé à écrire leur rencontre, donc je suis hyper contente que tu aies aimé aussi. A très vite.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus : Kikou ouahh trop plaisir ta review. Non je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ta fic. MAIS c'est une promesse que je te fais. Avant ce weekend je l'ai lu et je t'écris une grosse grosse review :D Gros bisous et enjoy le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien.

Klaroline Isn't Over : Merci beaucoup de ce compliment, pour ta review et tout quoi :D tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de leurs rencontres officielles ! bisous

La plume du temps : Mais t'inquiète, il y aura une suite :D bisous

KaKaKou : Et moi j'attend toujours ta fic hein !

Klaroline68 : Le début est toujours facile à écrire maintenant gros stress pour le deuxième chapitre.

Lily : la suite cocotte arrive juste en dessous :D

Cassandre : C'est posté assez tôt ? lol bisous

melashnaw : Non ce n'est pas un mini OS sinon il y aurait eu une conclu entre Klaus et Caroline ;) J'ai bien rigolé à écrire leur rencontre aussi. J'espère que tu rigoleras autant dans le chapitre 2

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>CHAPITRE 2 <em>**

_Caroline descendit les escaliers qui donnaient sur la salle à manger, suivit de Bonnie. Celle-ci avait repris sa place de servante. Tête baissée, dos cambré, elle faisait attention de ne pas enfreindre l'espace de sécurité entre elle et Caroline. Mme Pavlovna en avait créé une règle et exigeait de ses domestiques de la respecter._

_En présence de Caroline, Bonnie était beaucoup plus libre. Celle-ci l'autorisait à la regarder dans les yeux, à lui parler franchement. C'était revigorant, mais en présence de Madame de Pavlovna, elle savait qu'il fallait se remettre à sa place._

_La grande pièce de vie était illuminée par des chandelles et bougies. Une nappe aux broderies dorées recouvrait la table en chêne massif. Katherine assise aux côtés de Klaus se leva, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur. _

_Elle la rejoignit en bas des escaliers._

- Caroline ! J'espère que tu te sens mieux.

_ Elle l'étreignit. Profitant de ce rapprochement, elle glissa à l'oreille de sa sœur :_ « Mère a dit que tu étais souffrante et que cela expliquait ton absence. Ne la trahis pas. » _Elle lui prit la main et la tira vers la table pour faire les présentations. Ils se levèrent tous._

- Je te présente Rebecca Michaelson. La seule femme de la famille.

- Eh oui malheureusement.

- Vous trouvez ? Je trouve que ça fantastique. Pas que je me plaigne de ma sœur, bien au contraire elle est ma meilleure amie.

- Croyez-en mon expérience Caroline. Avoir des frères peut être parfois un fardeau.

- Eh bien, si pendant votre voyage vous ressentiez le besoin d'avoir une oreille attentive, n'hésitez pas. Après tout, nous serons bientôt belles-sœurs.

- Ce sera avec joie.

_Elles se serrèrent le bout des doigts. Aucune dame ne se saluait par une poignée de main. C'était exclusivement réserver aux hommes. Quel que soit le geste qu'une femme pouvait faire c'était du bout des doigts. Qu'il y ait besoin de serrer une main, prendre une fourchette, applaudir, se poudrer._

- Caroline, Voici Kol Michaelson. _Il prit des deux mains celle de caroline et lui fit un baisemain._

- Charmé.

- Également.

- Et voici, Elijah, tu t'assiéras à ses côtés. Il sera de très bonne compagnie.

- « Vous me flattez Katherine. » _déclara Elijah. il se tourna vers Caroline._

- Depuis votre arrivée, la salle s'est illuminée. _Il s'inclina profondément, saisit délicatement la main de Caroline et porta celle-ci à ses lèvres pour y poser silencieusement et le plus respectueusement des baisers. Caroline rougit par tant de délicatesses._

_Katherine ne la lâchant toujours pas la tira vers Klaus._

- Je vais te présenter mon fiancé _déclara-t-elle doucement._

_Le sourire éclatant de Caroline s'effaça lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son futur beau-frère. Elle reçut une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous elle. Elle scruta autour d'elle à l'affut d'une issue de secours._

- _Klaus avança comme un prédateur vers elle._ Mon frère a bien raison, vous êtes un plaisir pour nos yeux. _Bien que paraissant très à l'aise, Klaus avait les lèvres pincées. Celles-ci trahirent sa nervosité._

_Comme ses frères, il lui baisa la main pour la saluer. Le contact de ses lèvres, donna à Caroline l'envie de vomir. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de dégoût._

_Klaus se tourna vers Katherine qui piquait un fard de jalousie. Il posa la main dans le dos de celle-ci_. « Mais je vous rassure ma mie, personne n'a d'égal que vous » _dit-il en écartant la chaise pour permettre à Katherine de se rasseoir._

_Caroline s'installa aux côtés d'Elijah et malheureusement en face de Klaus. Il lui souriait d'une façon démoniaque. Caroline sentit le courroux s'abattre sur ses épaules._

- Tenez, je vous ai gardé quelques rations. Vous devez être affamé. _Lui dit-Elijah en tendant un plateau de fruit, de fromage et de viande froide._

_Chez n'importe qu'elle inconnue, ses intentions si délicates passeraient pour du flirt mais caroline doutait que celui-ci lui fasse la cour, remarquant chez lui uniquement de la simple courtoisie._

- D'ailleurs ! Qu'avez-vous eu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une contagion. _Demanda Rebecca s'écartant et prête à bondir de table si c'était le cas._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Je me suis juste sentie un peu faible. J'ai très peu dormi la veille, c'est tout. Avec l'approche de l'hiver, les journées deviennent, de plus, en plus longues et fatigantes vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Ne laissant pas le soin à sa sœur de répondre, Klaus entrecoupa la conversation et se moqua d'elle de manière déguisé_

- Faites attention tout de même, il fait très froid en ce moment. Ne vous avisez pas de faire de promenade à cheval sans être couverte.

_Comprenant, qu'il n'allait pas la ménager, Caroline resta sereine et répondit avec délicatesse_ : Merci du conseil, mais ma mère trouve que monter à cheval n'est pas très convenu.

- Je vois ! C'est dommage mon frère Elijah adore les balades à cheval. Vous auriez pu lui montrer les environs.

- De plus, ce n'est pas très conseiller de montrer à cheval en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de vase, c'est très dangereux, certain, ont glissé et se sont retrouvé fesses à terre.

_Il lui avait tendu la perche. Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu et de le taquiner._

_Klaus faillis s'étrangler en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres. La goulée avait passé par la trachée d'oxygène et il se mit à tousser. Elle avait osée se dit Klaus. Elle devenait de plus en plus surprenante._

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ?

_Klaus ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Il secoua la main pour dire que tout allait bien pendant qu'il se remettait à tousser._

- Vous aimez chevauchez _demanda Elijah avec intérêt_ ! _Caroline n'entendit pas la question, trop occupée à savourer sa victoire contre son frère._

_Katherine répondit à sa place en remarquant sa sœur dans ses songes._

- Oui, ma sœur est très habile. C'est une merveilleuse cavalière, j'aimerais avoir son talent. _Revenant sur terre, Caroline entra dans la conversation._

- Elle est trop modeste. Elle monte aussi bien que moi. En revanche, Katherine est bien meilleure couturière que moi.

- A mes yeux, la couture est bien plus exemplaire, pour une dame.

_Malgré un effort désespéré pour conserver ses bonnes manières, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter_ : - Et puis-je savoir ce que vous en savez-vous de la couture ? Je suis sûre que vous passez votre temps à vous pavanez devant ces demoiselles qu'à vous intéresser un tant soit peu à ceux qu'elles font de leurs mains.

_Klaus était fier de lui. Cette enragée était bien trop facile à sortir de ses gongs. Klaus ne supportait pas perdre une partie, celle-ci, il l'avait gagné. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait mourir d'ennui en venant ici, il finissait par croire que cette escapade allait lui réserver bien des surprises._

- Caroline ! _Anne se leva posant les deux mains sur la table._

- Ne vous emportez pas madame, Klaus à bien besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps à autre. Même s'il prétextera que ce n'était pas une atteinte personnelle, il l'a tout de même chercher. Je trouve le répondant de votre fille très rafraîchissant. _Défendit Elijah de l'attaque d'Anne contre sa fille._

_Madame de Pavlovna se calma, se rendant compte du haussement de voix face à ses invités._

- Vous êtes bien trop gentilhomme. _Elle posa la main sur le dos de la main d'Elijah._ Ma fille n'a jamais pu tenir la langue dans sa poche.

- Voilà un trait de caractère qu'elle a en commun avec ma sœur. _Ricana Kol._

_Rebecca lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou en dessous la table avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée le sourire crispée._

**POV KOL**

_Kol continua à rire. Il regarda la servante de Caroline, se tenant derrière elle. Il put voir sur son visage jovial qu'il y avait au moins une qu'il avait réussie à faire rire._

_La peau mate, les cheveux et yeux bruns tirant vers le noir, elle avait l'air plus vieux que lui. Sa couleur de peau ressemble à celle de ces gueux de France qui sont demi-rôtis au soleil, mais Kol pressentait bien qu'elle ne fut pas très blanche de nature. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Sa maigreur faisait ressortir les os de son visage et de ses poignets. Kol avait de la peine pour elle. _

_Discrètement il mit une tranche de pain et un pilon de géline dans une serviette avant que le plat ne leur soit retiré. Il mit la serviette sur ses genoux en attendant la fin du repas._

_Kol avait toujours eu de la compassion envers ses domestiques. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu de lui. Elle répétait sans cesse : « Tu es une erreur de la nature ». Elle trouvait que c'était assez difficile d'élever 4 enfants alors un 5ème …._

_Elle avait donc, laissé kol au soin des domestiques. Il avait grandi principalement dans les cuisines du château regardant par la fenêtre ses frères jouer dans la cour._

_Dans la famille Michaelson, il valait mieux être ni le premier, ni le dernier. Klaus n'avait pas non plus eu de chance. Leur père le maltraitait. Il avait encore la trace des nombreux coups de fouet qu'il lui infligeait. De ce côté-là, Kol n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre._

**POV Bonnie**

_Prétextant d'être encore fiévreuse, sa maitresse demanda la permission d'être congédier. Chose que sa mère accepta prestement. Bonnie l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Une fois Caroline changée, elle brossa ses cheveux. C'était le rituel du soir et le seul moment de la journée où elles pouvaient rester discuter. Bonnie ressentait pour sa maitresse, beaucoup de tendresses._

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment les ai-je trouvés ? _La questionna Caroline_.

- Je n'osais pas après l'accueil que vous avez réservé à votre futur beau-frère. _Elle avait remarqué les muscles de Caroline se contracter chaque fois que Klaus lui adressait la parole._

- C'est la seule personne de la famille Michaelson pour qui je n'ai aucune considération.

- Vous êtes bien dur. Vous ne lui avez parlé que quelques minutes.

- Et ce fut quelques minutes de trop.

- Elijah est très bel homme ne trouvez-vous pas ? _Demanda Bonnie afin de changer la discussion._

- Si, ils le sont tous. Chacun à leurs manières dégagent un certain charme. Rebecca est une beauté à couper le souffle. Il me semble qu'elle soit plus âgée que nous. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas trouvée d'époux ?

- Etant donné que les parents de Rebecca sont décédés, c'est à ses frères de lui accordait la main d'un homme. La dote de Rebecca est si conséquente, que pour l'instant aucun prétendant n'a trouvé grâce aux yeux de Klaus. C'est ce que j'ai ouïe dire.

- Comment ? _Protesta Caroline furieuse_. Elle ne peut donc faire autrement ?

- Non je le crains.

_Caroline tapa du poing sur sa coiffeuse._ - Quel goujat. Une raison de plus de le détester.

**POV KOL**

_Kol avait attendu que Bonnie finisse ses devoirs de domestique et sorte de la chambre de Caroline pour aller lui apporté son manger. Il dut attendre que la nuit fût tombée avant de l'apercevoir quitter les appartements de sa maitresse. Elle sursauta lorsque Kol surgit derrière elle._

- Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Je vous ai apporté quelque chose.

_Elle ne se retourna point pour voir ce que c'était._

- Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que c'est ?

- Non monsieur

_Il ouvrit la serviette pour lui faire humer la bonne odeur qui s'y dégageait._

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais, vous êtes bien trop maigre. Manger. J'en ai gardé pour vous.

- Que voulez-vous en retour ?

- Vous pensez que je vous nourris en échange de quelque chose ? Croyez-moi madame que mes intentions sont en tout point honorables.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'essaie juste d'être votre ami. J'ai toujours trouvé que les domestiques n'étaient pas traités à leur juste valeur. _Voyant que ces paroles n'avaient aucun effet. Il posa la nourriture sur le sol et prit la décision de retourner dans sa chambre._

_Voyant ses bras ballants et la mine déçue, Bonnie ramassa la serviette sur le sol._

- Merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Bonne nuit madame. _Il inspira grandement pivotant la tête avant de lui avouer_ : J'aurai aimé rester avec vous, vous tenir compagnie.

- Alors rester.

_Même si l'inconfort de la pierre allait engourdirent leurs membres, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dos au mur. Kol la regarda manger à pleines dents dans le pain et le poulet. Malgré qu'elle se sente dévisager, elle continua son repas sans lui prêter attention._

**POV Caroline**

_Allongée dans son lit bien calé sous d'épaisses couvertures et une bassinoire aux pieds du lit, Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa chambre se trouvant dans les hauteurs était glacial l'hiver. Sa respiration laissait échapper de sa bouche un amas de fumée. Les événements de la journée l'empêchaient de dormir._

_Il lui prit soudain l'envie de lire en attendant de trouver le sommeil. Caroline repoussa les couvertures de fourrure, laissant l'air frais de la chambre lui caresser le visage et les épaules. Le froid la pénétra et lui donna envie d'éternuer, malgré le doigt sous son nez._

_Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortit à pas furtif en regardant à gauche et à droit pour s'assurer que la voie était_ _libre._

**Dans les couloirs.**

_Après avoir fini de manger et de discuter de chose et d'autres, Bonnie se releva aider par Kol._

_En lui prenant la main pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes, kol fut surpris qu'elle s'autorise à le regarder. Elle le fixa, une petite moue de plaisir sur le visage. Il fut électrisé par son regard._

_Tant de déterminations et de timidité à la fois parurent si séduisants à tel point que Kol saisit au vol une des mains de Bonnie, pour y appuyer ses lèvres d'un geste passionné._

_Comme si elle avait craint quelque contagion, elle retira prestement ses doigts de l'étreinte qui les tenait._

- Ne me touchez pas ! _S'écrira-t-elle._

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette peur, ma douce amie ? Ne sachez vous pas que cette frayeur que vous témoignez à mon contact n'est pas répulsion mais désir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un coureur de jupons. J'étais sûre que vous désiriez quelque chose en retour des victuailles. Comme ais-je pu être aussi stupide.

_Il était à présent si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait parler bas. Son souffle frôlait le visage enflammé par cette proximité plus que par les chandelles qui se trouvaient accrochées au mur._

_Bonnie se détourna, fit quelques pas dans le couloir au hasard droit devant elle. Une agitation qu'elle ne parvenait pas maîtriser la submergeait. Serrant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre de toutes ses forces elle tentait de calmer les frémissements qui lui parcouraient tout le corps._

_Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un à cette heure-ci._

**POV Caroline**

_Caroline descendait toujours les escaliers avec discrétion. Lorsqu'elle commença à accélérer le pas à l'approche de la bibliothèque, elle percuta de pleins fouets un corps plus petit quelle._  
><em>Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Bonnie et Kol. Les yeux de Bonnie trahissaient de la détresse. Le visage de Caroline s'assombrit et fixa Kol méchamment. Elle n'avait rien vu de la scène, mais pour elle, il était évident qu'il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle.<em>

- Tout va bien Bonnie? _Toujours sans quitter des yeux kol, qui se sentait persécuté_.

- Bien madame.

- Je te suggère de rentrer dormir. tu as suffisamment fait aujourd'hui. _Elle lui prit les mains_. Mon dieu, tu es glacée. _Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa servante avant d'enlever sa robe de chambre pour la donner à Bonnie._

- Non-madame, ne vous embêter pas. _Elle commença à prendre dans la robe poser sur ses épaules pour la lui redonner, mais la main ferme de Caroline l'en empêcha._

- C'est un ordre et dieu sait que je n'en donne pas souvent. En plus, famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. File ! _décréta-t-elle sèchement._

- Très bien madame.

- Et vous ! _Ignorant le danger, mené par une pensée unique, elle avançait droit vers lui._ Que je ne vous vois plus tourner autour d'elle.

- Détrompez-vous Caroline. Je ne lui ai simplement donné à manger.

- Est-ce une raison valable pour abuser d'elle ?

- Je n'ai point abusé d'elle, je vous l'assure. _J'ai simplement posé mes lèvres sur sa main._

_Caroline ne remarqua aucune lueur de mensonge dans le ton de sa voix._

- Mon dieu pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Je m'excuse madame, je me suis laissé légèrement emporté.

- Certes ! _croisant les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine_.

- Je suis las, il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Je ne vais pas vous proposez un baisemain pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit, je ne voudrais pas vous effrayez non plus.

_Caroline perdit son sérieux. Ils se mirent à rire_. A contrario de Bonnie ma servante, je sais me défendre._ Elle lui tendit la main pour lui donner son approbation._

- Très bien madame, _posant délicatement les lèvres sur la peau délicate de Caroline._ Que votre nuit vous soit agréable. _Il prit une torche plantée dans son support. Il passa devant elle et descendit lentement, levant la torche pour éclairer le chemin._

_Caroline secoua la tête. Elle attendit ne de plus voir les lueurs de la torche se refléter sur les parois pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il était certes beau mais étrange…_

**POV KOL**

_Il n'y avait certes qu'un étage à descendre, mais il prenait précaution de ne pas glisser. L'humidité rendait dangereuse chaque marche._

_Il repensait à Bonnie._

_Il songea qu'il s'était certes, légèrement égaré. Il avait pensé qu'elle ressentait pour lui la même attirance. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Où avait-il espéré qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui._

_Kol se sentait confus. Il n'allait pas pouvoir regagner sa confiance à nouveau. Il se tapa le front avec la paume de la main._

_Quel imbécile._

**POV Caroline**

_Caroline glissa ses doigts sur chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait envie de lire. Un roman ? Une Bibliographie ? Des poésies ? Elle décida de se laisser guider par son intuition._

_Tapis dans l'ombre, juste derrière elle, une personne la regardait._

- Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes en réalité pas une mégère, effrontée, sans un sous ?

_Elle sursauta par stupéfaction. La main sur le cœur, comme si ça pouvait simplement ramener ses battements de coeur à un rythme cardiaque normal, elle regarda derrière elle._

_Elle scruta l'ombre où Klaus apparut, la chemise entrouverte sortant de son pantalon, le sourire moqueur au coin de la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être éveillés. Ne savaient-ils pas dormir. Songea-t-elle._

- Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais non. _Elle se remit face à la bibliothèque pour prendre le livre qui se trouvait sous la main sans même regarder le titre. Elle voulait à présent partir le plus loin possible, pour ne pas à avoir subir cette conversation déplaisante._

- Cela dit, vous n'êtes peut-être pas sans un sous, mais vous êtes toujours une mégère, effrontée.

_Le visage de Caroline se décomposa._

- Toutes mes excuses.

- Pour être une mégère ?

- Pour avoir pensé qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de vous sauver de votre stupidité. Mais je crois que c'est inné et incurable chez vous.

- Donc vous avez pensé à moi ! _affirma t-il, se frottant le menton et en acquiesçant de la tête._

- La mort me serait moins douloureuse. _Le regarda-t-elle avec affrontement_

- Tant mieux. Je n'aurais donc pas à vous briser le cœur lorsque j'épouserais votre sœur.

- Comme je la plains. Devoir passer toute une vie avec vous. _Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût._ D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ?

- La même chose que vous, je cherche un livre. _haussant les épaules, comme si ça paraissait logique_. Les amants karmiques ? _demanda t-il_

- Oui, c'est un livre tout à fait passionnant. _menti t-elle_. _Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne l'avait jamais lu._

- Vraiment ? _La regarda-t-il interrogateur._

- Oui vraiment.

- Pourquoi souriiez-vous comme ça ?

- Oh pour rien, juste que c'est étonnant comme choix ?

- Et pourquoi cela ? _Questionna-t-elle hagarde._

- Si vous l'aviez lu vous le sauriez. Mais vous verrez, je ne voudrais pas vous gâchez le plaisir de la lecture en vous dévoilant quelques détails. Ce n'est pas que cette discussion m'ennuie mais je me sens las. _Il tira sa révérence. _Bonne nuit et bonne lecture.

_En arrivant près de la porte il lui lança toujours __le dos __tourné ._

- J'oubliais. Très délicieuse chemise de nuit.

_Les yeux de Caroline s'arrondirent. Elle baissa la tête pour se contempler. Sa chemise de nuit à la lueur de la bougie laissait entrevoir deux belles pommes de venus aux tétons durcis. Par réflexe elle plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine pour les cacher alors qu'il avait disparu._

_Quel pervers. Comment osait-il ? Elle serra les points, elle avait une douce envie de l'étrangler. Il allait le payer._

_Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et un violent effort sur elle-même pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il la provoquait à tel point qu'elle ne savait pas si ça l'énervait ou l'excitait._

_Caroline resta dans la bibliothèque toute la nuit. Elle fut réveillée par l'odeur alléchante de la bonne brioche au beurre qu'une personne amusée secouait devant son nez._

_voili voilou. n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions._


	3. Chapter 3

**KOUKOU TOUS LE MONDE**

**J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ETES TOUJOURS AU RENDEZ-VOUS**

**PREMIEREMENT : Je suis vraiment désolé du temps d'attente que je vous ai infligé depuis février. Au mon dieur qu'est ce que ça passe vite... je suis impardonnable. **

**DEUXIEMEMEMENT : Pour me faire pardonner à moitié, je vous autorise à me donner la prochaine date limite du prochain chapitre à ne pas dépasser. Je vous promet de suivre votre ordre. Ne ne me demander pas demain, j'en serais incapable ^^**

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre sera une bonne suite et répondra à vos attentes. **

**GROS BISOUS MES LOULOUS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews<strong> :

**Cassandre** : Non je ne me suis pas arrêtée mais l'inspiration n'a pas été au rendez-vous ces derniers temps. Sorry :S

**Sabrina-visiteur** : J'avoue que ton idée est plutôt intéressante :D j'ai hésité à la mettre en pratique mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre en place le fil conducteur, alors je me suis laissé guider par autre chose. Mais peut être que j'y reviendrait. En tout cas merci. Bisous à bientôt. :D

**Ludivine 92** : Après un long temps d'absence voici la suite. Contente que tu aies adoré le début :D

**KaKakou** : Et oui ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue. Je n'ai pas pu te dire où en était la fiction. Donc voici la suite ^^ j'espère que tu vas bien :D

**Fleur d'ange** : Merci beaucoup pour cette reviews. Le courage il m'en a fallu ^^ mais bon le principal c'est que je continue non ? ^^ bisous.

**littlebaldbeth** : Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé qu'il y ait du piment dans les rencontres. Surtout que j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils avaient des personnalités différentes mais pourtant si complémentaires lorsqu'on apprend à les connaître. Donc c'est normal qu'ils se détestent au début ^^ Bisous

**Mariam** : Eh bin dit donc moi qui pensais être une fana des disputes entre Klaus et Caroline, je crois que j'ai trouvé pire lol. J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Bisous

**lily et klaroline68** : Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bon que les deux premiers :D

**Elo69**: Ah ça oui, elle le trouve insupportable ^^ c'est une sauvage jaune Caroline. Je pense qu'il devra l'apprivoiser s'il doit se passer quelque chose. Pour moi ce n'est pas encore gagné. ^^

**la-plume-du-temps** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu ne pouvais pas décrire aussi bien ce que je ressens des petits couples. ^^ J'espère que tu seras toujours là au prochain chapitre. Bisous

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus** : J'adore cette époque et les joutes verbales. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le vocabulaire suffisant pour pouvoir parler moyen-âge parfaitement. J'aurais aimé. A bientôt. Bisous

**Floriane13** : Koukou toi ;) Bon encore désolé du temps d'attente interminable entre les deux chapitres. Comme tu la dit ce n'est pas encore gagné. Je suis en pleine réflexion sur le moment ultime où ils avoueront leurs sentiments. Parce que oui ça arrivera un jour ^^  
>Bisous<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Le monstre et la sauvage jaune<strong>

**POV Caroline**

_Katherine se tenait derrière le fauteuil où dormait Caroline. Elle secouait une brioche pour que l'effluve de celle-ci sortant du four lui titille les narines._

_Caroline ouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle une main balançait de gauche à droite tenant une petite friandise à laquelle seuls les fous n'y aurait pas succombé._

_Elle se retourna et vit l'air amusé de sa sœur._

- Tu t'es endormie sur ta main, tu as la trace de ton bracelet sur la joue.

_Elle frotta sa joue et éclata de rire._ - Désolé, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je mettais endormi. La fatigue m'a gagné après avoir lu les ¾ de ce livre. _Elle le montra d'un signe de la tête. _

- Toi et les livres, je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion pour les mots. Mais, je sais d'où te vient cette facilité pour la répartie.

- Que voulez-vous ma chère, vous avez l'élégance et la beauté et moi, mère et père m'ont doté de l'intelligence.

- Oh ça, c'est méchant.

_Son expression choquée était trop comique. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. C'était plus fort qu'elle._

- Fait attention, tu vas gober des mouches.

_Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, Katherine changea de sujet._

- Ça parle de quoi ?

- Eh bien ça parle de ... Famille riche, amour, déception, et méchante sœur _en se jetant les côtes de sa sœur pour la chatouiller_

- Arrête Caroline, Arrête _explosant de rire_.

_Elles se bataillaient sur le fauteuil, lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit._

- Eh bien, Le matin me semble bien jovial par ici.

_Elijah s'était arrêté dans le couloir lorsqu'ils avaient entendu des voix ricaner de l'autre côté de la porte de la bibliothèque. Sa curiosité avait succombé à la tentation._

Les deux jeunes sœurs se relevèrent droite prise en flagrant délit

- Bonjour Elijah _dit Katherine tirant la révérence._

- Je suis enchanté d'apercevoir que vos relations soient en bons termes. J'ai toujours estimé l'esprit de famille. J'aurais aimé être aussi proche de mes frères et sœurs. Il fit une moue de tristesse avant d'enchainer. Votre père est arrivé mes damoiselles.

- Père !

_Caroline traversa la pièce souriante avant de s'arrêter dans la diagonale d'Elijah._

- Je vais me changer. Accompagner Katherine jusqu'à mon père. Je fais au plus vite.

- Très bien madame. Je serais de bonne compagnie pour votre sœur.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Caroline pivota sa tête à 90° et fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

_En montant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle songea qu'Elijah serait un bien meilleur époux que Klaus. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué lors du repas, les regards quelque peu démonstratifs d'Elijah envers sa sœur aînée._

_Dans les couloirs, la discussion allait bon train entre cette belle Katherine et ce vaillant Elijah._

- Puis-je vous posez une question ? _Demanda-t-elle gênée._

- Tout ce que vous souhaitez.

- Comment est votre frère ?

- Klaus ?

- Oui

- Eh bien, c'est un être solitaire, orgueilleux mais doter d'une très grande tendresse à qui saura lui montrer en retour. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simplement, il va devenir mon mari et je ne sais rien de lui. Il m'a paru quelque peu coureur de jupons. Dans la manière de parler, de sais qu'elle est mon devoir mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

- Soyez en certaine lorsque vous serais marié, il n'aura d'yeux que pour vous, je m'en assurais.

- Vous êtes un bien gentilhomme Elijah. J'envie celle qui deviendra votre épouse.

Klaus débarqua, coupant la discutions de c'est deux êtres passionnés et doux.

- Ah vous voilà ma douce, je vous cherchais. Merci Elijah, je vais prendre le relais._ Klaus tendit son bras pour que Katherine change de partenaire. Brusque dans ses gestes, il arracha la main de Katherine du bras d'Elijah_. _Complètement désintéressé de toute autre personne que lui, il ne fit même pas attention du visage triste de Katherine et consterné de son frère._

- Votre père est revenu de la chasse. Votre frère Elijah s'est empressé de nous avertir ma sœur et moi. Il est d'une grande gentillesse.

- Et moi ne suis-je pas d'une plus grande gentillesse ? Madame ?_ Lanca t-il quelque peu irrité par la remarque de celle-ci._

- Si bien sûr. _Posant la main sur celle de Klaus et lui gratifiant du plus beau sourire. Klaus n'avait pourtant pas regagné son air jovial. Il était pensif. Il se dit qu'importe que celle-ci trouve son frère plus charmant. Elle serait bientôt sa femme. Elijah ne pourra plus la courtiser et lui, pourrait rejoindre son harem de maitresse qui l'attendait impatiente de son retour. Cette simple évocation de maitresse l'apaisa dans ses songes._

_Dans le patio, un homme grand au cheveu hirsute blanchit par les années, se tenait droit devant ces domestiques. Le froncement des sourcils disparut à l'apparition de sa fille Katherine._

- Ma chérie ! _Il avança vers elle, d'un pas décider avant de la prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser son front_. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien père. _Katherine s'était toujours montrée réservée envers son père. Elle considérait que la figure masculine de son père était signe de respect, de bienséance. A la différence de sa sœur, Katherine ne parlait que très peu à celui-ci. Cela n'empêchait pas Monsieur Lestat d'éprouver beaucoup d'amour pour sa fille._

_ Regardant autour, il se concentra sur sa fille._ Votre sœur n'est point avec vous ?

- Je suis là père. _Une petite voix se fit entendre au bout de l'escalier. Caroline la robe froissée, les cheveux détachés avec Bonnie qui courrait derrière elle avec des bandeaux pour ses cheveux dévalèrent l'escalier et Caroline se jeta dans les bras de son père._

- Père !

- Ahahah. _celui-ci la fit tournoyer_. Ma sauvage jaune ! Toujours en retard. Ton sourire m'avait manqué._ Lui-dit-il les mains de chaque côté du visage de caroline_. Je vois que tu fais toujours courir ta servante.

_Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, oubliant la présence de Katherine et des invités._

- où est votre mère ?

- Elle se sentait souffrante. Elle se repose. Vous devez savoir depuis le temps que vos absences ont tendance à la rendre angoissée.

- Très bien alors nous irons faire un tour en ville. Nous allons profiter de son absence. J'irais m'enquérir plus tard auprès d'elle. De plus, nos chers invités, non s'en doute pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter les environs.

- Non en effet, _appuya Elijah_. Ce sera avec plaisir. Je vais prévenir Rebecca. L'air lui fera le plus grand bien. Je crains pour sa santé à rester enfermé toute la journée.

- Allez la chercher. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. On m'a dit qu'elle aimait les robes. Il y a au village des tissus remarquables chez un couturier que je connais très bien. Elle trouvera peut-être son bonheur.

- Merci, je lui en ferais part.

- Bonjour, Caroline. _Tirant celle-ci de la conversation de son père et d'Elijah, elle bascula la tête sur le côté et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Le léger relèvement des commissures des lèvres de Klaus vers le haut remis en mémoire la nuit passée. Il se moquait d'elle. Décidant de garder cette fois-ci son sang-froid, elle lança un simple signe de tête._

_En ville, la chaleur était suffocante. Les robes balayaient la boue sécher par le soleil. Les ombrelles ne suffisaient pas à protéger du soleil, la peau blanche des femmes de hautes sociétés. Caroline était soulagée de ne jamais porter de corset. C'était encore un sujet à conflit avec sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci l'obligeait, Caroline trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire retirer un peu plus tard._

_Katherine et Rebecca décidèrent de faire des emplettes dans le magasin dont Monsieur Lestat avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quant aux hommes, leurs conversations étaient à savoir qui avait le plus gros cheval, la plus grosse épée... _

_Ces hommes et leurs égos. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les guerres ne cessaient jamais. Pensa Caroline. _Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, elle alla faire un tour dans les recoins les plus délabrés et pauvres du village. Elle remarqua un enfant d'environ 4 ans assis sur le sol crasseux et parsemés de crottins de cheval faire la manche.

Avant de partir, elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine et avait délesté les provisions d'une pomme. Elle approcha du jeune enfant et s'accroupit.

- Tiens, mange. _Elle lui tendit la pomme en lui gratifiant d'un sourire maternel._

Klaus qui avait remarqué la disparition de Caroline, s'était mis en quête de la suivre. Accouder contre une clôture en bois pour attacher les chevaux, il ne perdait rien de la scène de la jeune fille et de l'enfant. Il se surprit à s'attendrir devant ce spectacle. A tel point qui ne vit pas l'homme à la fourrure noire s'approcher tel une hyène à l'approche de sa proie.

- Donne moi ça. Il_ poussa violemment Caroline et arracha des mains de l'enfant la pomme._

_Il se mit à courir dans la direction d'où il était arrivé. Caroline se mit à sa poursuite, suivie de Klaus qui se demandait de quelle folie était-elle atteinte pour pourchasser un homme dix fois plus grand et fort qu'elle._

- Rendez moi la pomme, Monsieur. _Caroline attrapa une pierre sur la route et la lui lança. Elle frappa la tête de l'homme, le stoppant dans sa course. Caroline avait toujours été très habile et visait toujours dans le mille._

_Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à que celui-ci rage de colère, charge sur elle comme un taureau vers le toréro. Il attrapa le cou de Caroline et la fit décoller du sol avant de la projeter contre un mur._

_Klaus qui arrivait un peu tard pour éviter cette confrontation, fut choqué par la scène de la jeune femme qui percutait sauvagement le mur de pierre._

- N'avez-vous pas honte. Frapper une damoiselle. Espèce de coprolithe. Vous devez être un de ces bâtards pour qui l'éducation est une ignorance. _Klaus s'aperçut que l'homme ne comprenait aucun mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire._

- L'homme se jeta sur lui.

_Klaus perdit l'équilibre et tomba avec l'homme. Les cheveux boueux, l'haleine fétide, il planta les mains autour du cou de Klaus et tenta de l'étrangler. Celui-ci face à l'ours d'une tête de plus que lui, sentait son souffle s'amenuise. il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Il tâta le long de sa jambe à la recherche du couteau cacher dans sa botte._

_D'un coup de celui-ci, il trancha la carotide de l'homme. Le corps inerte de l'homme s'effondra sur Klaus, l'étouffant d'une puanteur nauséabonde._

_Un cri strident ameuta tous les villageois aux alentours._

_Elijah et Monsieur Lestat découvrir avec horreur la dague ensanglanté dans la main de Klaus. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Elijah s'empressa avec monsieur Lestât de déplacer le corps sur le côté. La chemise de Klaus était imbibée de sang._

- Klauusss ! _cria Rebecca qui venait d'arriver sur la scène de crime._ _Courant jusqu'à son frère. Elle s'accroupit touchant le visage de celui-ci les yeux fermés._

_En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le visage de sa sœur perlant de sueur et de larme. Je n'ai rien, ne vous en faites pas. Caressant du dos de la main, les pommettes de Rebecca._

- Mais qu'avait vous donc fait ? E_lijah tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à le relever._

- Cette énergumène s'est attaquée à votre fille, _dit Klaus se tournant vers Mr Lestat_.

_Celle-ci bouleversée par la scène s'était effondrée dans les bras de Katherine._

_Monsieur Lestat avança vers Klaus et lui tendit une poigne de main. _Je ne vous remercierai jamais de la bravoure dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais maintenant que ma fille Katherine sera en de très bonne main lorsqu'elle vous sera mariée.

- Merci c'est grand honneur de recevoir de hautes voix votre bénédiction Monsieur.

- Allez venez, il est temps de rentrer au château. Je demanderais à mes gardes de débarrasser le corps. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent. Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. Des villageois seraient prêts à vendre leur fille vierge pour un peu de pain. _Elijah pris sa sœur par le bras et l'entraina loin du corps. Monsieur Lestat tendit la main à Katherine pour que celle-ci le suive. Il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Caroline. - _Présente-lui tes remerciements.

_Caroline regarda la famille Michaelson et Lestat s'éloigner en direction des chevaux. Elle se retourna et surprit l'intensité du regard de Klaus sur elle. Elle parut, hésiter et, comme il s'approchait d'elle, elle recula d'un pas._

- Tout va bien, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. _Il s'approcha encore les deux mains en avant_.

_Caroline tremblait de tout son corps. Elle fixait l'homme gisant au sol dans une mare de sang_

- Vous n'aviez pas à le tuer. MONSTRE. lui cracha-t-elle au visage, en essayant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- _Klaus stoppa surpris par l'intensité des paroles de Caroline_. Vous auriez préféré qu'il me tue peut-être ?

- Non mais, il y a d'autre façon. Il n'a fait de mal à personne. Aucun de ses habitants sont des êtres méchants de naissance. La pauvreté est un fléau dans ce pays. Chacun se bat pour survivre. Vous avez tout eu dans le creux de la main depuis votre naissance, vous ne pouvez comprendre.

- Ah ça, c'est la meilleure. Il a levé la main sur vous. En gentleman, je viens à votre secours comme aurait fait tout autre homme, et maintenant, c'est de ma faute. Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille folle.

- Soit. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous remercie.

_Sur ces paroles, elle souleva le bas de sa robe pour traverser le mort et la mare de sang. Elle se faufila à travers les maisons et disparut dans l'ombre de celles-ci._

_Klaus ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui animait la colère de cette jeune femme. Il se jura de découvrir ce qu'il y avait pu se passer dans son enfance pour qu'elle soit aussi froide et dure envers lui._

_Au diner, Klaus et les autres étaient déjà installés quand caroline les rejoignit. Les hommes se levèrent tous comme à l'accoutumer._

_Caroline sourit à Elijah et kol mais détourna le regard lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Klaus. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant la raison de cette attitude. N'en trouvant pas, il se ressaisit et se concentra sur celle qui allait bientôt partager sa vie._  
><em>L'atmosphère était un peu tendue, les conversations pas naturelles. Pour faciliter les choses les hommes buvaient ferme. Et les femmes se prêtaient à des conversations de chiffons.<em>  
><em>Klaus qui vidait allègrement sa coupe, regardait Caroline qui mangeait à peine. Elle semblait avoir perdue toute joie de vivre.<em>  
><em>Il la regarda avec une insistance qui la gêna. Elle détourna les yeux et s'affaira à découper le morceau de poulet dans son assiette.<em>

**POV KOL**

_Kol quant à lui avait décider de rester loin de Bonnie de la journée. Il ne souhaitait pas la troubler davantage. Il préférait attendre que ce soit elle qui vienne à lui. Pendant le repas, il avait remarqué que Bonnie avait fait des efforts de tenue. Au lieu de coiffer ses cheveux en chignon désordonné, elle les avait laisser tomber en une tresse indienne et y avait accroché quelques malva crispa mauve. A chaque passage derrière Kol, ses cheveux dégageaient une odeur des plus délicieuses. L'alcool et l'essence de Bonnie enivraient Kol. Il se sentait incapable de suivre une simple discussion. Sentant son désir décupler, il préféra se retirer dans chambre de peur de réagir encore de manière importune._  
><em>Bonnie fut déçue de le voir partir. Elle qui avait brossé ses cheveux et avait intentionnellement mis ses plus beaux habits.<em>

**POV Caroline**

_L'obscurité était tombé et caroline ne pouvait chasser la tristesse qui lui poignait le cœur. Debout dans la rotonde, son regard se perdait dans le vaste lac qui surplombait la rive gauche du château. C'était l'endroit le plus paisible où on pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder. Caroline se frotta chaque bras frissonnant par la brise fraîche venant des terres. Elle se retourna au bruit de pas dans l'herbe. Klaus face à elle avait desserré sa chemise. Son regard bleu la saisit. La lune reflétait sur les quelques mèches blondes qu'il possédait. Elle frissonna, non pas par la température en chute constante, mais par les palpitations dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa peau presque nu. Il avança, une étole à la main et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de Caroline, toujours en soutenant son regard, plus bleu que le lac qu'elle avait tant contemplé ces quelques dernières minutes._

_- V_ous allez attraper froid.

- Merci

- Pourquoi êtes-vous partie aussi vite de table ?

- Caroline déglutira et se remis à contempler le lac. Je ne pouvais manger. L'image de cette homme reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux l'effacer. Je me sens tellement coupable.

- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable Caroline. _C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette façon. Ce fut une surprise autant pour lui que pour elle. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune et l'obligea à le regarder_. Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la mienne. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir cette traumatisante épreuve.

_Une larme perlait sur la joue de Caroline._

- Qu'auriez vous pu faire ? Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre.

- J'aurais pu l'assommer ou je ne sais pas mais certaine pas le tuer devant vous. J'aurais attendu un meilleur moment plus propice.

- _Confuse_. Comment ça un moment plus propice ?

- Oui pour le châtier.

- Mais vous n'avez strictement rien compris à ce que je vous ai dit. Je pensais que les paroles que vous prononciez étaient du remords. Mais non ! vous êtes bien le monstre que j'ai vu agir avec une telle froideur cette après-midi.

- Et revoilà les insultes. N'avez-vous pas autre chose à faire qu'être odieuse et agressive ? Vous as ton manqué autant de respect pour que vous réagissiez de la sorte ?

- Non, en aucun cas. Vous êtes la seule personne à me donner envie de vomir.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que je vous ai sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Vous me devez... _Elle le coupa_.

- Non, je ne vous dois rien. Vous êtes présomptueux pour croire que chaque personne vous appartient et vous doit respect et diligence. Jamais, vous entendez jamais je serais sous votre coupe ou vous serais redevable. Comme une furie, elle accéléra le pas pour lui cogner au passage, mais elle fut arrêtée par celui-ci en mi-chemin.

- Je n'attends rien d'une sale vipère. Je plains votre futur mari d'avoir une femme aussi acariâtre.

_Ses yeux lançaient des flammes._

_Brusquement, les mains de Klaus se refermèrent sur ses bras comme des bracelets d'esclave, l'attirant l'écrasant contre son torse. Caroline avait toujours trouvé que Klaus était trop chétif à son goût. Elle se rendit compte coller contre son corps chaud, qu'il était musclé. Elle pouvait avec imagination désignée chacun de ses muscles. Ses lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise et l'impression soudaine d'étouffer furent aussitôt scellées par la bouche de celui-ci. la main en coupe derrière la tête de Caroline, Klaus lui maintenant le visage contre le sien, ses lèvres fouillant sa bouche, exigeantes, brutales. Elle sentait contre son sein les battements puissants de son cœur. Elle avait conscience de son corps dur, menaçant, contre le sien. D'un bras, il lui serra la taille, implacable. Mais quelque part tout au fond de son être une étincelle jaillit, secouant son corps et son esprit de leur réserve glacée, les entrainant dans un tourbillon d'émotions inconnues. Le contact, le gout, l'odeur de cet homme lui procurèrent soudain une sensation étrange faite d'une sorte d'ivresse merveilleuse. Caroline cessa d'essayer de s'échapper des bras de Klaus._

_D'eux-mêmes indépendamment de sa volonté, les bras de Caroline se levèrent, enlacèrent son dos, et une vague de feu brûlant la fit fondre. À présent, lovée contre le corps de cet homme, caroline se laissa aller désarmer, à une volonté plus grande que la sienne, lui rendant ses baisers avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas._

_Klaus la lâcha brutalement et à la stupéfaction de Caroline, il tourna les talons. Caroline resta là, encore inconsciente, incapable de redescendre de ce nuage qui l'avait transporté._

_Klaus marcha poings serrés, furieux de la stupidité qui l'avait emporté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne laissait jamais son sang-froid transgressé les règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Cette femme ne l'attirait point. Cependant, la passion qui les avait emportées le déstabilisait. Il se demandait si un jour il pourrait embrassé une autre personne. Ses lèvres brulaient encore. Il gravit l'escalier et ne se sentit soulagé qu'une fois derrière la porte de la chambre. Il alla passer de l'eau sur le visage pour apaiser cette fièvre. Même l'eau la plus froide n'aurait pu calmer la chaleur de ses lèvres et les palpitations de son cœur. Il regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Elle avait disparu. Soupirant, il s'allongea sur le lit et gratta sa tête. _

_Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais le visage de Caroline la bouche entrouverte prête à l'accueillir restait figer dans ses pensées. Après avoir fait les 1 000 pas dans la chambre et s'être enfiler la quasi-totalité de la bouteille de porto, il laissa le marchand de sable l'emporter dans le pays des rêves._

_THE END _


	4. Chapter 4

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part excusez moi d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>_Chapitre 4 : Des désirs et des vents contraires<strong>

_Caroline décida de se coucher vers 5 h du matin. Elle avait englouti deux bouteilles des très bons vins que son père cachait dans une chambre inoccupée. Son père soupçonnait ses serviteurs de se servir allègrement dans sa cave et remplacaient le contenu de la bonne bouteille par un vin bas de gamme._

_La nuit devenait glaciale et l'alcool ne suffisait plus à réchauffer le corps et l'âme de Caroline._  
><em>L'intérieur de la pièce était sinistre. Les peaux huilées, tendues sur les deux fenêtres étroites, laissaient passer davantage d'air froid que de lumière et chaque pas soulevait des nuages de poussière au sol en terre battue. Une cheminée rustique occupait une cloison et un bois de lit, recouvert d'une paillasse pourrie, l'autre. Une unique chaise grossière était placée à côté d'une table misérable.<em>

_Elle se déchaussa et se blottit sous la couverture. Elle se sentait terriblement épuisée et avait grand besoin de repos. Ses paupières se fermèrent, son esprit s'apaisa sous les effets toujours présents de l'alcool et le sommeil la gagna._

_Elle se réveilla en sursaut, écoutant les craquements et gémissements des lieux tandis qu'elle fouillait lentement du regard la pièce pour découvrir ce qui avait troublé son sommeil. Caroline regarda la porte et vit qu'elle s'ouvrait doucement. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle soupira de soulagement quand son père entra._

- Caroline ? _Son père fut surpris à voir sa fille allongée sur le lit dans son entre secrets._

- Père.

_Monsieur Lestat occulta la pièce et s'arrêta sur les bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, puis regarda Caroline le sourcil relevé. _– Chérie que fait-tu ici ? C'est toi qui as bu ces bouteilles ?

- Et alors, elles sont faites pour être bues non ? _Monsieur Lestat fût surpris par l'emportement de sa fille._

- Gare à vous Mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive. Vous allez aller dans votre chambre, vous laver, vous changer et nous rejoindre pour le dîner.

- Dîner ?

- Oui mademoiselle, il est presque le soir. Nous avons étés à la chasse avec les Michaelson cet après-midi. J'aurais espéré vous voir. Nous aurons du chevreuil au dîner. Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas vu de la journée. Je ne sais pas se qui ce passe en ce moment. D'habitude, votre attitude rebelle ne me dérange guère, mais là je suis désappointé.

- Père…

- Je n'accepterais aucune excuse de votre part. J'ai peut-être été trop indulgent avec vous. Votre mère avait peut-être raison. Le couvent, vous auriez peut-être fait du bien.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue père, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- Je l'espère bien. C'est le dernier avertissement. Vas te changer. _Malgré l'amertume, Lestat déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de quitter la pièce_.

_En sentant l'eau froide coulée, le corps de Caroline évacua une partie de sa tension. Elle resta là, debout sous le jet d'eau de la bassine versé au-dessus de la tête, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, mais non, c'est tout le contraire. La tension_ _palpable du baiser de Klaus refusait de disparaitre._

- Vous semblez distraite madame ?

- Hmmm !

- Voulez-vous en parler ?

- Merci Bonnie, mais je suis juste éprouvée des évènements d'y hier.

- Oui, j'ai entendu cette terrible tragédie. C'est affreux. Heureusement que Monsieur Michaelson était là à votre rescousse.

_L'évocation de son nom lui donna la chair de poule. Ce qui la troublait le plus était le danger qu'elle ressente en sa présence mais, qu'elle ne voyait pas._

- Votre sœur a bien de la chance d'avoir un futur époux capable de se défendre.

- Merci Bonnie, tu peux me laisser. Je me débrouillerai pour m'habiller

- Mais…

- Tu peux disposer. _insista-t-elle sèchement._

_Au diner, ni Klaus, ni Caroline ne parlèrent. Le silence des deux n'eut aucun effet sur les discussions du reste de la tablée. Kol débattait avec Monsieur Lestat sur la façon de soigner les cheveux tandis que Katherine rigolait aux histoires plaisantes qu'Elijah raconter afin de distraire l'assemblée._

_Madame interrompit toutes conversations_. - Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui chez Madame Fraser ?

- Non chérie, mais tu ne vas pas tarder à nous le dire s_'esclaffa Monsieur Palovna._

- Eh bien, la fille des Manofka s'est enfuie avec le garçon d'écurie. Sois disant, elle vivait une histoire tout à fait malsaine avec ce jeune homme. Elle était déjà promise en plus de cela. Quelle honte pour la famille.

_Cette déclaration ne fit qu'installer un silence. Personne ne souhaitait se prononcer de peur de commettre d'infamie. Il y avait certain sujet qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder comme on peut lancer un débat sur les fleurs, la chasse etc..._

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

_Les visages se levèrent et se tournèrent vers Caroline qui avait rompu le silence. Elle soignait sa découpe de viande comme si elle n'avait point commis d'impair._

- C'est le déshonneur familial, avec un écuyer de plus, e_xprima Klaus._

- Les mariages nécessitent toujours le consentement familial, surtout dans les milieux aisés où les stratégies matrimoniales recherchent avant tout un renforcement de la puissance, du prestige, une meilleure sécurité ou une augmentation de la richesse.

- Caroline ! Protesta Katherine

- Pour vous, il faudrait se marier par amour ? Interrogea à la vue de tous Klaus.

- Oui. A quoi sert une vie si on ne peut pas de véritable amour.

- Je pense au contraire mademoiselle que les sentiments naissent du respect des mariés. Quand je parle de sentiment, je ne parle pas d'amour. L'amour, le véritable n'est qu'un conte de fée créé par l'église pour donner un sens à l'union d'un homme et d'une femme.

- Selon vous, l'homme et la femme ne sont que des êtres primitifs dépourvus de sentiments forts et sincères envers le sexe opposé ?

- C'est exact !

- Vous ne tiendrez pas ce genre de discours après notre mariage interrompit katherine.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser très chère. _Klaus posa la main sur celle de Katherine, se rendant compte de son manque de tact. Ses mots dépassant sa pensée._

- Ah ah, vous découvrirez que ma fille peut paraître docile mais elle a du répondant, hein ma chérie.

Katherine fit une petite moue d'approbation.

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma future femme sera me remettre sur le droit chemin.

- C'est à ça que servent les femmes. A votre avis, qui réprimande monsieur lorsqu'il boit trop ? _Objecta Anne en tapant la main de son mari qui se resservait un verre._

_Toutes les têtes se levèrent lorsque Caroline se leva._

- Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai plus faim. Père, m'autorisez-vous à sortir de table ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. _Lui autorisa t-il en ne levant pas la tête de son assiette._

- Caroline ?

_Surprise, elle trouva Elijah à ses côtés._

- Accepteriez-vous de vous promener avec moi ? On m'a dit que le coucher de soleil vu des jardins est splendide.

- Avec joie. _Elijah tendit son bras que Caroline pris avec délicatesse avant de se laisser entrainer hors de la salle de réception._

_Klaus se crispa sur sa fourchette. Comment pouvait-il être aussi en colère. Lui qui venait de dire que les sentiments étaient un simple respect mutuellement de deux êtres. Se pouvait-il qu'il se mente à lui-même ?_

_Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Anne Palovna._

**POV Elijah**

- Ma chère, je crois que nous sommes tous les deux dans une impasse.

- Surprise, elle interrogea du regard Elijah. Celui-ci dégagea la main de Caroline de son bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre.

- Vous voyez madame, les yeux d'une personne sont les seuls éléments du corps à ne pouvoir mentir, ni trahir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce que je veux insinuer c'est que les regards que vous posez sur mon frère et moi sur votre sœur trahissent ce que nous ressentons pour eux. Vous comprenez ?

- Non, je ne vois pas bien où vous voulez en venir.

- Je suis épris de votre sœur. Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué depuis bien longtemps.

_Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de rire_. Ah, c'est donc de ça que vous parlez. Oui en effet, vous êtes un piètre menteur.

- Et vous aussi ma chère

_Caroline baissa les yeux, cherchant quelques arguments contre la mise au fait qu'Elijah s'apprêtait à dire._

- Je ne cherche pas à connaître quelles sont vos intentions concernant mon frère, mais, il est clair que malgré votre réticence verbale à son égard, votre corps et vos yeux disent le contraire.

- Je me sens si honteuse d'éprouver un tel désir. J'aimerais le détester du fonds de mon être mais mon attirance est si forte que je ne peux qu'aller à sa rencontre perpétuelle, conséquence de nos querelles.

_Elijah, pris la main de Caroline_. - Ma chère, c'est ce que je disais, nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_Les deux êtres esseulés se turent et regardèrent ensemble le coucher du soleil avec le sentiment que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient au moins deux dans la situation la plus inconfortable. Caroline se réchauffait avec le peu de soleil qui restait._

**POV KLAUS**

_Non loin de là, Klaus se tenait contre une colonne du château à admirer aussi la vue du coucher de soleil mais surtout surveillant les deux compères._

- Monsieur Michaelson

_Interloqué, il se retourna afin de faire face à Madame Palovna_

- Puis-je vous m'entretenir avec vous concernant ma fille Katherine ?

- Bien entendu, souhaitez-vous que nous retournions à table rejoindre Monsieur ?

- Ici sera très bien. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Comme vous voudrez. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Je venais vous annoncer que le mariage sera célébré la semaine prochaine.

- Comment ? _Klaus fût déconcerté_

- Je crois qu'aux vu des évènements récents, il est plus que temps pour vous et Katherine de vous unir rapidement.

Des évènements récents ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une sot Klaus, je vois très bien les regards que vous lancez à ma cadette. Je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes promis à Katherine depuis votre enfance. Si votre père était encore de ce monde, il n'apprécierait pas votre effronterie.

- Madame, vous …

- N'essayez pas de vous défendre. Vous vous marierez la semaine prochaine point final. D'ici là, je ne veux plus vous voir en compagnie de ma fille Caroline. Est-ce que je me suis faite comprendre ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de briser le pacte que vous et père avaient fait il y a des années de ça.

- Très bien nous sommes donc d'accord. Ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous.

**POV Caroline**

_Se promenant dans les couloirs comme un fantôme, Caroline songeait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Elijah. Elle repensait aussi à cette fille qui s'est enfuie avec son écuyer. Ce rêve impossible, que tous ceux qui se sont aimés n'aient jamais à se quitter. Caroline croyait en son fort intérieur que ce sentiment d'ivresse existait. _

_Ce que Caroline avait ressenti lorsque Klaus l'avait embrassé était dévorant, brûlant, fatal. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire une telle passion. A côté de cette énergie bouleversante, le grand amour et la tendresse lui paraissaient pâlots, routiniers. Elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour ressentir à nouveau cette sensation. _

_Inconsciemment et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait marché jusqu'à la chambre de Klaus. La porte n'était pas bien fermée. Elle pouvait le voir ondulé pied nu dans sa chambre, un livre à la main. Saisit par la dangerosité d'être devant la porte du futur de sa soeur, elle recula discrètement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là. Si quelqu'un la voyait. _

_Pour prendre le moins de risque, elle décida de se déchausser. Seulement la broche qui tenait s'est cheveux, jugea qu'elle serait mieux par terre et tomba causant un bruit de deux métaux qui s'entrechoquent._

_Klaus ouvrit la porte en trombe et découvrit Caroline accroupi avec une chaussure dans une main prise sur le fait._

- Caroline ? Que faites-vous ici ? Klaus regarda des deux côtés pris de panique de voir Madame Palovna.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai dû me perdre.

_Klaus pris le poignet de Caroline et l'entraina dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte._ - Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas être ici.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous entrainé dans votre chambre.

_Se grattant les cheveux, il chercha une excuse. Il n'en avait aucune. Il avait agi purement par urgence._

- Oui en effet ce n'est pas très intelligent. Mais je suis un idiot non ? _Déclara t-il gaiement, les entrainant tout deux dans un fou rire._

- Et moi pied nu dans le couloir, c'est une situation complètement absurde.

_Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de repartir dans un fou rire tellement la scène était grotesque._

- Je me sens confuse. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous m'avez juste coupé d'un livre ennuyeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à le lire, il est soporifique.

_La gêne s'installa entre eux, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder une discussion normale sans se crier dessus._

- Je crois que je devrais y aller.

- En effet, il se fait tard. _Klaus marcha jusqu'à son chevet et déposa le livre. Il entendit derrière lui, la robe de Caroline balayer le sol. Il inspira profondément_.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste. S'il te plaît. _Dit-il lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelque pas de la sortie._

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que la rumeur est vraie, je ne suis pas bon dans mes relations avec les femmes. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne me prend pas pour autre chose que je ne suis.

- C'est à ma sœur que tu devrais dire ça, pas à moi.

- C'est vrai, elle n'est pas insupportable, elle ne me donne pas envie de vomir quand je vois mon frère s'approcher d'elle, elle ne me traite pas comme un chien. Mais elle n'est pas toi….

_Caroline déglutit incapable de bouger, de parler, de respirer._

- Je t'assure, j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement (serrant ses poings le long du corps)

_Il se retourna les yeux brillants et avança vers Caroline. Celle-ci de peur recula jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus. Cognant au passage un tabouret. Il passa la main dans une mèche de cheveux de Caroline. Il resta la contempler.  
><em>

- Si le soleil avait des yeux, il se brûlerait à voir des reflets aussi beaux dans tes cheveux. Caroline, j'ai besoin d'une présence féminine ce soir. Reste.

- Une présence féminine ? Je croyais que…

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi ce soir. Tu es la seule qui me traite différemment. Je sais aussi, que cette nuit que tu serais prête à m'accorder, n'apporterais aucun engagement de notre part. Tu pourras continuer à me détester demain.

_Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Caroline reçu un coup de poignard puissant droit dans son cœur. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle bafouilla quelques mots._

- Pendant un instant, je.. comment peux-tu me demander ça ? je, je ne suis pas ta putain _commença-t-elle à crier ne retenant pas les perles humides de ses yeux._

_Klaus recula heurter par ses mots._

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. _Après un instant d'élucidation_, _il comprit qu'il avait mal choisi ses mots._ Enfin, Caroline tu ne pensais pas que je te proposais une vie avec moi à la place de ta sœur ?

- J'ai été stupide _(elle se retourna et entreprit de tourner la poignée)_

_Klaus posa un instant la main pour retenir la porte._

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, que même si on le voulait on ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de l'union qui a été scellée entre ta sœur et moi depuis notre enfance.

- Je ne te comprends pas Klaus

- De plus, toi et moi ne s'aimons pas. Nous deux, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Je ne t'aimerais jamais Caroline. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire le contraire.

_Profondément choquée par ses mots, elle protesta violemment_ : Tu es l'être le plus ignoble que je connaisse. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que, non je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru. Pousse-toi de là ! fusilla-t-elle du regard.

_Il laissa passer une Caroline anéantie et détruite._

_**Pov Bonnie**   
><em>

_Bonnie avait fini de remplir la bassinoire de tisons rougeoyants venant du foyer. Elle les avait déposé dans une coupelle à l'intérieur de sa petite cage de bois perforée afin de réchauffer les draps de sa maîtresse quand elle reviendrait de sa ballade. Elle avait allumé quelques bougies afin de ne pas trébucher en prenant la direction du lit. Sa tâche terminée, elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Sereine, elle se dit que c'était une de ces journées particulièrement paisibles, où rien ne semblait pouvoir vous atteindre et où l'on oublie les émois et les troubles inhérents de la nature humaine. Marchant dans les couloirs, elle ne se rendit point compte que quelqu'un la suivait._

_Tenant une chandelle pour éclairer ses pas, il se prit de frayeur lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il y a avait une autre ombre que la sienne contre le mur. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs sans s'avoir. Les pas derrière s'accéléraient aussi. Toujours sans regarder derrière elle, elle courut vers la porte de sa chambre où Kol l'attendait adossé contre la porte de bois._

_Apercevant dans les yeux de Bonnie de la détresse, il se redressa et alla sa rencontre pour la freiner dans son élan. Celle-ci trébucha avant d'être rattrapée par Kol. La torche toucha le sol et s'éteignit à son contact. Les pierres de cette partie du château étant très humides et mal isolée. La pluie traversait entre des rainures des parois du château. Un défaut ne pouvant être réparé. C'est pour cette raison, que la partie salubre du château était réservée aux domestiques._

- Bonnie, pourquoi courrez-vous ainsi ?

- Je suis suivie. _Elle regarda derrière elle, en ne lâchant pas les bras de Kol qui la tenait toujours._

- Suivie ? _il la lâcha et entrepris de faire ronde. Bonnie lui attrapa la main._

- N'y allez pas ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule.

_Voyant la torpeur dans les yeux de Bonnie, il revint vers elle, la prit dans les bras, et caressa ses cheveux._

- Je ne vous laisserais pas. Vous êtes trop importante à mes yeux pour vous laisser.

- Merci

- Vous êtes sûre d'avoir été suivis ?

_Décollant la tête du torse de Kol :_ J'ai vu une autre ombre que la mienne sur la paroi des murs et lorsque j'ai commencé à courir, les pas ont accéléré au même rythme que les miens.

_Regardant autour de lui, Kol ressentait une sensation étrange. Comme si quelqu'un les observait. Et rien en effet dans son langage, pas plus que dans ses silences ni dans son attitude, ne décela qu'il avait les sens aux aguets et faisait bonne garde._

_Kol décida de rester avec Bonnie afin de s'assurer que le danger n'était plus présent. Celle-ci refusa à le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Ils restèrent alors comme lors de leur dernière discussion, assis sur le sol contre la pierre froide._

- Depuis combien de temps, travaillez-vous pour les Palovna ?

- Depuis mes 10 ans. Les jours passent à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps au final.

- Vous ne connaissez pas votre âge ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter et maintenant je me suis perdue dans les années. Vous voyez je ne connais pas ma date de naissance. Monsieur Palovna m'a juste dit que j'étais arrivé à leurs services à mes 10 ans. Remarquant que Kol ne l'écoutait plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Chutt… _dit-il le doigt sur la bouche._

_Restant là dans le silence, ils écoutèrent le cliquetis des talons dans les escaliers. Bonnie vit alors, sa maîtresse courir en sanglotant. Interrompant toutes sortes de romantismes._

- C'est ma maîtresse.

- Ça lui arrive souvent de veiller aussi tard.

- Elle avait l'air perturbé, je devrais aller voir ce qu'elle a.

- Laissez-là, elle veut sûrement être seule.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma maîtresse. Il faut que j'aille m'enquérir.

- Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle peut bien se débrouiller toute seule.

- Je vous trouve égoïste, Kol

- Je suis navré, je voulais profiter du moment que j'avais en votre compagnie. Mais si vous ressentez vraiment le besoin. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à elle, se serait plus prudent. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Merci. Je pense avoir été paranoïaque tout à l'heure. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien. _Bonnie pris la même direction que sa maîtresse, mais elle retourna pour déposer un timide baiser sur la joue de Kol, ce qui lui tira un sourire radieux._

_Caroline s'était réfugiée dans l'écurie près d'Emeraude sa jument. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle prit peur que ce soit Klaus qui l'avait suivi. Elle alla se cacher dans un box vide._

- Madame ?

_Caroline se releva en se rendant compte que ce n'était que sa femme de chambre._

- Bonnie c'est toi !

_Bonnie découvrit sa maîtresse les joues enflammées. Emportée par l'émotion et la fatigue, Caroline s'effondra dans les bras de sa servante à chaudes larmes. Elle pleurait sans retenue, s'abandonnant un instant à la peur et la confusion. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent assises l'une contre l'autre dans la paille sans mot dire. Le simple silence suffisait à réconforter Caroline._


End file.
